PWITOF World Championship
The PWITOF Undisputed World Championship is a world championship created and promoted by Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF) on the Smackdown brand. It is one of two world championships in PWITOF, alongside the PWITOF International World Championship. The current champion is Dwight A. Bennett II. The championship was established on December 15, 2013 for TLC 2013. It is the first and oldest championship in PWITOF. The inaugural champion was Edgar Salas. History The Early Years (2013-2015) The PWITOF World Championship was first contested at the TLC 2013 pay-per-view event. The rules were simple: The person who scored the most points was declared the winner. Edgar Salas scored the most points on that night and was declared the first PWITOF World Champion. The championship usually changed hands at each event because of the rules. Ashton was the first successfully retain the championship at the PWITOF Money in the Bank 2014 on June 29, 2015. The New Era (2015-present) On April 26, 2015, a new match system was used for championships on PWITOF. This meant that no longer did the person with the highest points win the championship and the PWITOF World Champion would defend against a number one contender, or multiple contenders in some cases. In the process, this allowed for longer title reigns and more emphasis on feuds and storylines. At Extreme Rules, Abel Herrera was the first person to challenge for the PWITOF World Championship in a one-on-one match against Edgar Salas, who successfully defended the championship against Abel Herrera. He became the first person to successfully retain under this new format and the first person with two consecutive title defense. At Money in the Bank 2015, Ashton Pond defended the championship against Edgar Salas and the undefeated number one contender, John Altmann. The match ended in a three-way draw. Abel Herrera announced that since all three members technically won the match, he would award them with the brand-new PWITOF Trios Championship. RAW (2016-2017) In 2016, PWITOF had a brand extension, in which the two brands would be split between RAW and Smackdown. The PWITOF World Champion Andrew Wilsher was ineligible for the 2016 PWITOF Draft as it was determined that he would defend the title on both brands. However, Andrew announced that he was only defending the title on RAW, making it exclusive to RAW. Abel Herrera then created his own world championship for Smackdown, turning the PWITOF International Championship into the PWITOF International World Championship. Smackdown (2017-present) The PWITOF World Championship was sent to Smackdown in the 2017 Superstar Shake-Up, as Devone Green was the final selection for Smackdown, making the championship exclusive to Smackdown. Both world titles were on Smackdown for a period until the PWITOF International World Champion Jordan Marzouq was sent to RAW with the final selection for RAW. Kyle Monkman beat Devone for the title at Backlash 2017 and held it for a record 211 days beating challengers like Dwight A. Bennett II, Sam Markos,Alex Foster, and Stephen Solorio. Undisputed World Championship At Slammiverisary 2017 Jordan Marzouq beat Kyle Monkman and later beat Nathan David Ragland to win the PWITOF International World Championship and become the PWITOF Undisputed World Champion. Although Jay Brinson cashed in his Money in the Bank soon after and won the titles. Jay defended his titles against 29 other men in the Royal Rumble but was eliminated and the Rumble was eventually one by Dwight A. Bennett II. Records * Kyle Monkman holds the record for longest reign as champion (211 days) * Edgar Salas holds the record for most cumulative days as champion (281 days) * Kyle Monkman and Sam Markos hold the record for most successful title defenses in a single reign (4). * Edgar Salas holds the record for most cumulative title defenses (5). * Dwight A. Bennett II holds the record for shortest reign (<1 day) after Danny Ryan cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase immediately after Dwight A. Bennett II won the championship. A * Abel Herrera holds the record for the least cumulative days as champion (6 days). * Edgar Salas hold the record for most reigns as champion (5). List of PWITOF World Champions List of combined reigns ranked by cumulative days Category:Active Championships Category:World Championship Category:Smackdown Championships